Tabula Rasa
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: What if Spike and Dawn woke together in Tabula Rasa? My own spin on the situation. R n'R. :


"For Buffy and Tara, this I char, let leaves bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memorys grimm, of pains from recent slights and sins. When the fire goes out when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa Tabula Rasa Tabula Rasa." Willow recited the words for the spell. The one that would erase the parts from Tara and Buffy's minds that she wanted. Buffy's memorys of heavan and Tara's memorys of the fight they had had earlier.

The scoobies were all called to the magic shop by Giles. Ready to share his news with them. They awaited the news none of them expected none of them knew accept Buffy.

"So what've we got?" Dawn asked gently.

"Sorry." Giles asked looking confused.

"What kind of oogly boogly's, lizardy types or uh zombies or vampires, er what?" Dawn asked calmly leaning against the wall.

"There are no oogly boogly's Dawn." Giles answered cleaning his glasses as usual.

"Thanks for the jacket it's cold out there." Willow said walking into the shop with Xander, wearing his name tag jacket.

"Not a problem the cold only makes me stronger and more macho like." Xander said smiling as he held his chest up high. Dawn smiled at his humor. Both Willow and Xander leaned up against the table by the cash register.

"Im glad your here, uhm, I have something I really have to tell you all, uhm" Giles studdered over his words. "I know it feels like weve been through this before."

"Why don't you just jump to the chase tell them that your-" Buffy was interupted by Spike barging through the doors. The smoke rising from his skin from the sun. He was wearing a brown tweed suit and a hat with the classic ear flapps.

"Spike?" Giles asked confused.

"Holy moly!" Anya said confused as well.

"You need to give me a sylum." Spike announced.

"I'll say." Xander joked.

"No need to get cute." Spike hissed taking off his hat. "It's a deguise. Cause of a bloak I owe some money..wel kittens." Spike walked into the shop and stood beside Dawn. She smiled at his interesting choice of clothing. "You met him I believe." Spike said looking at Buffy. "Toothy bloak with the baby seal breathe. Nasty fellow him, ugly too got a mouth full of choppers that need to be yanked out and worn as a neckalace." Spike said annoyed.

"Well now that weve recovered from Spike's sartorial humor. I'll jump to the chase,uhm, im headed back to England and I plan to stay indeifinitely." Giles sat beside Anya at the table.

"Now? Not now not after, I mean." Xander paused. "Everything."

"Yes now." Giles answered.

"For real this time. Cause honest to pete a young shop keepers heart can only take so much." Anya asked. "I mean not that I want you to go-"

"I can't do this I just can't." Buffy stormed away.

"Buffy listen!" Willow shouted as Buffy turned to face her. "I know this must be aweful for you, I'm sorry, im so sorry for what we-"

"I'm sorry, everybodys sorry." Buffy interupted. "I know that you guys are just trying to help. But it's, its just too much and, and I cant take it anymore, if you guys." Buffy paused tears rising in her eyes. "If you guys understood how it felt how it feels, it feels like i'm dying like im-" Buffy suddenly fell to the floor, passing out, followed by everyone else in the shop.

It seemed Willow's spell had backfired. The bag of crystals she had left beside the fire had been set on fire as well. Causing them all to have memory loss, completely. They all slowely woke together. To find themselves not remembering a thing. Not who they were where they were, or why.

"What's going on?" Tara exclaimed. "Who are you people?" She asked jumping to her feet.

"It's okay, I don't know anyone here either." Buffy tried to comfort her.

"Yeah." Tara whimpered. "Who are you?" She asked hopeful.

"I don't know exactly." Buffy looked confused.

"Who are you freaks?" Xander hollered.

"You don't know me?" Willow asked remembering waking up in his arms.

"Not a clue." Xander waved his hand.

"What the hell were we all ya know close for?" Willow asked completely lost.

"I don't know! And why are you all staring at me? Is this some sorta sphyc test, am I getting payed?" Xander asked slightly hopeful yet still frightened.

"It's not just you, it seems no one remembers anything." Giles said trying to calm everyone.

"Yeah, maybe were all bloody insane then." Spike said realizing he had just awoke to a dark haired girl in his arms. He looked over at her and smiled pleased with himself.

"Hey wait. Look at these shelves. Weird jars with weird stuff. And books, with weird covers." Willow lifted up a book. "Oh look witchcraft for begginers."

"This is some kinda magic shop." Tara said shyly.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened to make us forget eveything." Buffy said triyng to figure out the problems at hand.

"Magic, oh pish posh. It seems we don't know a bloody thing. Accept I seem to be brithish don't I?" Giles realized.

"I don't like this." Dawn whispered looking over at Spike.

"No worries pet, I'll take care of you. We seemed to have woken up together, so maybe were, well ya know." Spike said putting his arm around her. Dawn seemed comfortable nestling into his touch.

"Well I think we'll all be fine if we just stay here." Giles offered.

"Oh you bloody English with your nancy boy accents and...wait a minute...I'm English...damnit." Spike hissed.

"You don't think were...related?" Giles asked looking at Spike.

"Probably, your my father id'e wajor." Spike waved his hand towards him. "And what's with the trollop?" Spike asked looking at Anya.

"Exuse me." She hissed.

"I saw you two sleeping together." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Resting together." Giles raised a hand to him in correction.

"Hey wait, it's okay were engaged." Anya said looking at a diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh well that's a lovely ring if I do say so myself." Giles gloated.

"Wait!" Willow demanded. "Liscences, check for id's." Willow said reaching into her pocket everyone else doing the same.

"Hey look I'm Alexander Harris. Nice picture." He smiled.

"And I'm Willow Rosenberg, Willow, funny name." Willow said giggling.

"I think it's pretty." Tara smiled.

"What's your's say?" Willow asked Tara.

"It says Tara." She smiled.

"I'm called Rupert Giles." Giles said holding his ID.

"Rupert." Anya smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Rupert." Spike laughed.

"What's yours say?" Giles asked looking at Spike.

Spike rumaged around in his pockets. He opened up the jacket to read something writted on the inner pocket. "Made with care for Randy...Randy Giles?" Spike looked angry. "I knew there was a reason I hated you." Spike said looking to the man he thought was his father.

"Randy is a family name for sure." Giles said trying to make an exuse.

"Hey there's a name on this jacket." Willow said pulling off her jacket. "Harris." She said quietly.

"Hey Harris thats my last name...hey maybe we...were dating." Xander said a sly smile on his face.

"We did wake up all snugly wugly..." Willow said stalking towards him. "Maybe we do go out." She said a shy smile playing across her features.

"Well lucky me." Xander said moving closer a pleased smile on his face.

"I'm Anya." Anya shouted missprouncing her own name. "The key I had goes to the cash register and the forms here say that Ruper and Anya own the shop together."

"We own this shop." Giles said walking over to her.

"Your Dawn." Spike said touching the neckalace Dawn was wearing. "My girlfriends name is Dawn." Spike announced.

"I don't have a name." Buffy said standing next to Tara. "I'll call me, Joyce." Buffy said calmly. "I feel like a joyce."

"It's a nice name, maybe a little old for you but, I like it." Tara smiled nicely.

"We need to figure something out." Buffy demanded. "Maybe we should go to a hospitole." She said taking conrtol.

"Looks like Joyce here fancy's herself a leader." Spike hissed.

"Well were all confused I'm just trying to make sense of this." Buffy said calmly.

"I think it's a good idea." Xander answered. "Let's go."

Buffy started walking towards the door. Willow reluctantly took Xanders arm following behind Buffy. Spike held onto Dawn's hand gently as she smiled nervous. They all walked towards the doors. Buffy opened them only to find two wrinkly faced creatures standing in front of them growing vicously. They all screamed in unicen and shut the door. They ran to the other end of the room all huddling on the floor together.

"Did you guys see that?" Buffy asked confused.

"Vampires!" Spike hissed.

"Maybe it's halloween." Tara exclaimed.

"It doesn't feel like it." Dawn whimpered as Spike held her closer to him.

"No Randy's right, I think weve got vampires on our hands." Xander said eyes wide in fear.

"Me and Alex here will go check all the other doors and make sure there all locked." Willow said running off with Xander.

"W,w,whatevers going on we need to get out memorys back, fast, we need to get to a hospitole." Tara said worried.

"As a owner of a magic shop I propose we fight them. We have things here." Giles said as Buffy shook her head in fear.

"Spike, send out Spike!" The vampires yelled.

"They seem to want Spike's." Giles wrinkled up his face.

"Oh I know." Spike said running off then returning with wooden stakes.

"Good work Randy." Giles smiled pleased.

"What do they want with these?" Dawn asked confused.

"Slayer come out and play." They hollered again.

"Slayer, wait there gonna use these stakes to slay some one. Who do those jerks think they are?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"Bloodsuckers, they kill by sucking blood. Take it easy Joyce." Anya said trying to calm her.

"Well, wait don't wooden stakes kill vampires." Dawn said grabbing one for safety reasons.

"Hey Guys!" Willow said running into the room with Xander.

"We found a secret door it seems to lead to the sewers." Xander said pleased.

"Oh good lets go." Anya said following after them.

They ran towards the door as the vampires crashed through the windows and smashed down the doors.

"Oh crap." Xander shouted.

"Spike." The vampire said grabbing Spike and pinning him against the wall. "We want our kittens." He hissed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The boss said kittens or we kill you." The vampire said shoving him against the wall.

"Hey." Dawn hissed. She grabbed the vamp and shoved the stake into his heart. The vampire turned to dust before their eyes. "Don't touch my boyfriend."

"Tough, that's the way I like my girls." Spike smiled.

"Well duh." She smiled girlishly. "Thats why your with me."

Another vampire came charging after Buffy. Buffy threw the creature across the room with ease and slid the stake into his heart.

"Joyce seems pretty strong." Dawn said with a almost jealous smile.

"Wicked strong." Buffy corrected proud. "I got a plan." Buffy anounced. "The vampires seem to want Randy and I seem to be really super strong so well go out and fight. The rest of you can stay here and find some spells maybe something to restore our memorys." Buffy said taking conrtol as always.

"Thats your plan?" Spike said annoyed.

"Yes." Buffy nodded.

"All right." Spike shrugged. He turned to face Dawn. "Okay so uhm...see you soon." He said nervously. He leaned into place a kiss on her lips. Before they knew it the week nervous kiss turned into a deep passionate kiss.

"All right Randy that's enough." Buffy said pulling him away. "Let's go." She pulled him outside handing him a stake and shutting the door behind them.

Tara ran over to lock the door behind them for safety reasons. She ran back over to the others feeling nervous. "I really don't like this." She whimpered.

"Hey it's all right." Dawn comforted her. "None of us like it very much." She smiled patting her on the back.

"So you and Randy huh?" Tara smiled. "You two really seem...well...together."

"Yeah, something tells me I really love him." Dawn smiled uncontrolably.

"Well that's nice for you. I don't seem to have anyone." Tara frowned disapointed.

"Well I'm sure you do. I bet there just not here, probably at work, or at home waiting for you." Dawn tried to make exuses to make her feel better.

"Thanks Dawn. You seem like the smart one. Joyce seems like the leader, and Willow." Tara said looking over at her. "She seems like the glamerous one, ya know the popular girl everyone likes." Tara added nodding.

"Uhm sure." Dawn said confused. "Well we should read some books see if we understand what in the world were looking for." Dawn said sweetly. She walked over to the table sitting next to Tara.

"Ya know Dawn, I feel like where really good friends for some reason." Tara said a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah me too." Dawn said with a smile. "And don't tell anyone, but I kinda feel like me and that Joyce girl don't like each other too much. Like maybe she want's Randy or something and she's trying to steel him." Dawn said confiding in Tara.

"Yeah, she seems kinda strange around him to me." Tara agreed. "I'm sure it's all right. It seems like he really loves you." Tara added.

"I hope so." Dawn looked down at the book in front of her. She opened it up and looked through it as did Tara.

"Hey this stuff seems strangely right to me." Tara looked over at Dawn. "Like maybe I'm a into witchcraft or something."

"Well that's great you could help us." Dawn smiled pleased.

"Randy hurry up!" Buffy hollered.

"Listen Joyce not all of us are superheros all right." Spike said breathing heavily.

"There right behind us." Buffy said frowning.

"Why don't we just fight, we have stakes." Spike said stopping as did Buffy.

"All right but if we die, I'm so killing you." Buffy promised.

"That's fine." Spike turned to face the vampires chasing them.

The vampires attacked two after Spike two after the slayer. Spike unknowingly vamped out and attacked the other vampires. He dusted them before Buffy could turn around to see that he himself was a vampire.

"Oh my God!" She shouted in horror.

"Hey Joyce I'm a superhero too." Spike said with a smile.

"Randy your a...a...a vampire." Buffy stepped back. "I kill your kind."

"I'm no vampire." Spike shook his head.

"Feel the lumpys and the teeth." Buffy shouted stepping closer to the magic shop.

Spike reached up to feel the lumps on his forehead and reached down to touch his sharp fangs. "Oh, wow, I am a vampire." Spike sighed. "Well that explains the super strength."

"I'm going back to the magic shop don't come near me." Buffy demanded walking towards the shop afraid.

"No wait." Spike said following after her. "It's all right, I think I help you guys, I think I'm a good vampire. On a mission of redemption." He smiled standing beside her.

"Fine but if you try to get redemption on my jugular, I am so staking your ass." Buffy warned.

"Well, I hope the others found something cause I don't think that's all the vampires were gonna see." Spike said thoughtfuly as he shook of his demon fascade. "Were back." Spike said walking in next to Buffy. "We dusted a few vamps out there and were back to see if you guys found anything." Spike smiled.

"Randy's a vampire." Buffy announced.

"Huh?" Dawn looked confused. "Randy your a vampire, and you didn't tell me." She walked over to him.

"Well I'm sure I did, you just don't remember." Spike said nervous.

"Yeah, probably right." She agreed.

"Lets go talk about it in the back room." Spike said pointing to Buffy's work out room.

"Oh, all right." Dawn nodded.

Spike quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the back room. Strangly enough no one really knew what he was taking her back there for. All clueless because of their memory loss. And strangly enough none of them felt compelled to stop them, accept Buffy. But she didn't.

"I think I might have found a spell here, but we need more mandrake root for it. I'm gonna go check in the basement." Willow announced.

"I'll help." Xander offered following her down stairs.

They both stumbled around in the basement searching for the ingredients for their spell. Willow was hopeful, little did she know she had the way to cure them in her pocket all along. The stone.

"So Willow." Xander said shyly. "Seems like we end up together a lot huh?" He smiled.

Willow turned around. "Yeah." She said nervous.

"Yeah." He leaned into kiss her. Before they knew it they were both kissing and practicaly attacking each other. A gut reaction, mostly all from fear. Afraid of what was going on, and they thought that they could trust each other, since they thought they were dating.

"Dawn?" Spike asked calmly.

"Yeah." She answered.

Spike reached down and grasped her hips with his hands. "This feels right." He smiled. He leaned into kiss her. Dawn kissed him back wrapping her hands in his hair, Spike doing to same with hers. Accept treating it more gently as if she would break.

"Alex?" Willow said between kisses.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly.

"Nevermind." She sighed. They bumped up against a shelf as Willow giggled. The stone from her pocket that was now black fell to the ground quickly. They stepped back and Xander crushed the stone between his shoe and the solid ground. They heard the sound and looked up at each other.

"Willow?" Xander looked confused.

"Xander?" Willow shook her head. They remembered. It felt like a dream like they were in there body's before but more like watching from a far. "That was weird."

"Yeah." Xander answered. "We should get back to the others and see if they remember too." Xander ordered.

They both walked up the stairs together awkwardly. They remembered what they had done, but neither one of them were pleased about it. Willow loved Tara, and Xander was desperately in love with Anya. They didn't have those feelings for each other. Did they?

"Spike." Dawn sighed between kisses.

"Dawn, I want you." Spike gasped then pulled away. "Wait, you said Spike." Spike smirked. "You got your memory back too." He smiled.

"Huh? No, I mean I just did, I...you did too, right?" Dawn frowned.

"Well pet, I do believe we have some descussing to do." He smiled.

"You mean, you knew I was me, and you still kept going with the smoochies." Dawn smiled.

"Bloody hell right. That was pretty damn intense." Spike exclaimed. "I can't deny how attracted to you I am now, I aint a bloody wanker." Spike smiled.

"So you mean...were..." Dawn stumbled over her words. She had loved Spike for as long as she could tell and now, now he wanted her, this was not real.

"Whatever we are I like it." Spike said leaning into kiss her again.

"Hey." Buffy smiled looking at Willow and Xander walking into the room. "Do you guys all remember?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yeah." They all echoed in unicin.

"Wait a second." Buffy got a shocked look on her face.

"What is it Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Dawn and Randy, I mean Spike." She corrected. She stormed into the back room to find Dawn and Spike going at it hot and heavy. "Stop!" She hollered/

"Huh?" Dawn looked at Buffy. "Oh, wait what's going on?" She asked pretending to be confused. "Why was I kissing Spike...oh wait I remember." Dawn said coyly. She could have won a grammy for her acting abilitys.

"Oh so you mean you guys just got your memory's back?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"Yeah slayer, don't get your panties in a bunch. Just barely realized it was the Nibblet and that my name is not Randy." Spike sighed smirking at Dawn.

"Oh well thats good." Buffy sighed walking out into the magic shop in relief.

"Well I best be going." Spike announced. "Leave your window open pet." Spike whispered to Dawn.


End file.
